Conventional flat panel luminaires are typically backlit, i.e., a lens or a diffuser panel of the luminaire is illuminated from behind by a light source, which in turn limits the minimum achievable thickness of the luminaire because there needs to be some space between the light source and the lens or diffuser to provide even illumination from the luminaire without prominent areas that are brighter (known as hot spots) than other areas. Further, conventional flat panel luminaires may not be configured for easy continuous and seamless row mounting.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed to be of possible relevance to the present disclosure. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present disclosure.